themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"No One Have The That Power Nothing But For You Aaron" Manny is the Leader of the Centurions and also Manny can be more careless for his team and also He was the Myth student in Myth School and his Professor thinks He was very smart on Greek Mythology and also Manny was his Light Clan Class with Master Nigel and also He battles aside with his brothers Aaron and Hayden Manny was more careless about Morganthe that she keep messing up to fight the Darkness Clans and also He was the Centurion of Lightning Manny Profile Name: Manny Garcia Current City: Olympus City: Winter Park State: Florida Race Human Attribute: Kaijudo Element: Energy/Light Civilization: Light/Fire Clans: Secondary Clans: Stats Health: 3392,899 Power: 6003,69 Mana: 7784,77 Rank: Kaijudo Master Conjurer Wizard Type: Conjurer School: Myth Boost: Fire Resist: None Civilization: Light/Fire Clans: Secondary Clans: Family Beracules ( Pet ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Aaron, Hayden, Pogue, Milo and Jon ( Brothers ) Hilda, Zoey, Minnie, Ra, Mei and Juno ( Sisters ) Role Personally Angry Comedy Forgetting Young Cute Giant Hot Head Swarm Creature Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds Captain Hustle Commander Lucky Lottofive Keen, the Mobile Sage Mobile Saint Meermax Asylum, the Dragon Paladin Patti Smith, Light Weapon Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon Armored Walker Urherion Funnoo, Officer of Bloody Winds Mobile Saint Meermax Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba ( only while using the Sickle of Death Meaningness ) Clap, Defender of Hope Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King Spell Grand Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Barnian, Divine Enforcer Vanilla Giant Terradragon Regarion ( only while using the Sword of Earth's Nature ) Evekis, Light Divine Dragon ( only while using the Heart of Light ) Aqua Sonicwave Qurian Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit ( only while using the Heart of Light and the Sword of Earth's Nature combination ) Dark Ikkaku, Reaper Beast Magmadragon Jagalzor Daikazan, Brave King Totem Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon Metal Claw, Mobile Battle Dragon Turquoise Kraken, Holy Machine Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Valkerios Dragon Flare Fusion Dragoon Gajirabute, Vile Centurion Ba Keen, Super-Electric Engineer Steel Meteor Pengkaiser Jiggly Totem Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Byakko, the Innocent Blade Daikazan, Brave King Totem Nakatsumaki, Spirit of Godly Guns VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist Orion, Radiant Fury Thunder Cruiser Sun-Stalk Seed Quick Drawing Argonite Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Athena, the Athens Founder Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom Leo Way, Earth Brethren Jenny, the Suicide Doll Sasha, Channeler of Suns Marianna, Light Weapon Heracles, Birther of Gods Cosmogold, Spectral Knight Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage Athena, Wisdom Patroness Cyber J Shin Staying Up Late Bear Rainbow Giant Thor, Lord of the Aesir Darkness Southern Nereiz, the Patroller Mobius the Frost Monarch Gold Gauntlet Creature Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened Boost, Crimson Lord Gaial Kaiser Go Hunting Kaiser Perionbris Dragoon Volcano Fudou, the Twin Blast Whitemane Juukai, Earthen Dragonmech Danchino Kaiser, Mother Green Oni Dragon Lisbeth Lavigne, Light Weapon Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit El Destorade, Dragonic Meteor of Taiga King Surprise, Spirit of the Heavenly Sea Miracle Rumba Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate Ultracide Worm Aqua Ranger Smile Angler Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo Diego Almeida, Blue Divine Dragon Episode Appearance Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Duel Outcome Team Members Aaron Garcia Hayden Garcia Ashley Rowan Trixie Hayden Lloyd Garmadon Minnie Garcia Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Felix Allie Underhill Skylar Rowan Nick Maxwell Lana Maxwell Fingers Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Sergeant Calhoun Hilda Garcia Anna Cruz Kale Samson Thalia Garcia Pogue Garcia Brendan Guierra Flynn Winchester Demi Terrai Jinja Zoey Garcia Relationships Sasha Ray Felix Lana Morganthe Master Tiera Lord Skycrusher Annabeth Manny Clans Class Masters Master Nigel Master Nigel is Manny's Clan Master that who helps him to use Light Powers to defeat the Darkness Clans and also Master Nigel have Good Friendship with Manny and as even also that Master Nigel was around to help his mindful student and He's was very helpful to Manny to fight Dark Hydra Master Nigel is the Light Clans Master of Light Civilizations and also Nigel can helps the Myth Wizards how to use Light as their blastful power and even also Master Nigel have Manny, Annabeth, Tyson, Nolan, Aphrodite and Kore as his Light Clans Students, and Master Nigel also teachs Capnomancy. Manny not have yet study, and as even Manny have study on Cojunction in Professor Medusamyth's Class'' See Also: Master Nigel'' Master Chavez Master Chavez is Manny's Second Clan Class Master in Kaijudo School and as also Master Chavez have alot to teach his Fire Clans Students Cody, Feebo, Emberson, Simeon and Regina Master Chavez was very lucky to master Fire and also Chavez was very impressed with Manny's Lavalight Typhoon attack to defeat his enemy and as also Master Chavez was very greatful to Manny to join the Fire Clans Class and also Chavez was very unsure about Manny using Fire Powers against his enemy, and as also Master Chavez teachs Pyrology and even as that Manny have not study Pyrology, and also Manny needs to work on Pyromancy in Professor Flamestorm's Class'' See Also: Master Chavez'' Master Tiera Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizard-In-Training Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Conjurer-In-Training Category:Conjurers Category:Myth Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Light Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Master Conjurer Category:Fire Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists